Twin Blades
by LovinThtBow
Summary: What happens when one of Deadpool's kids falls under Loki's control. Will his siter be able to free him and Hawkeye? How does Fury take all this when the oldest twin joins the fight. Sorry I am TERRIBLE at summaries! Just read it please? Clint/OC Slight Natasha/OC This story is rated M for languge, it's Deadpool's kids! I don't own the Avengers...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I decided to give my hand Avengers fic. Since I love Deadpool, I decided; Hey, why not give him twins!

**Disclaimer:** Avengers and others belong to Marvel. The twins however are mine.

This story is rated M for bad language. They're Deadpool's kids! You think they are going to play by the rules?!

Enjoy!

* * *

_1980s "The Island"_

_We all know the story where the Wolverine and the Sabertooth. James and Victor, who joined Team X, one left, the other stayed. We know how they joined together one final time to fight Weapon Xl, and "killed" him. Wade Wilson, Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth, and Bub. All these names I heard growing up, unfortunately there was only one my twin and I were able to call him... Dad._

* * *

_1 year before the Manhattan incident_

"Targets are in sight, Sir. Engage?"

"_Negative. Send in Widow and Hawkeye, they are most familiar with the two."_

"Understood." The agent turned around where a man and woman were suiting up. The woman had pale skin and bright red hair, a slight frame that hid the strength she possessed. She was currently loading a pistol. The man was her exact opposite, standing tall the man sported a close cut on his head and was tanned from time outside. He was counting arrows and carefully putting them in a quiver.

"You two ready for this?" The agent received a nod from both parties as they jumped out the van and into the pouring rain. The agent sighed,

"Fury, is this a good idea? Those two are completely unpredictable."

"_Don't worry Agent Coulson. Hawkeye and Widow are well aware of the Wilson Twin's unpredictability. After all, look at who their father is."_

"That's what worries me, Sir."

* * *

"You fucking moron! That was a bogus fucking call!"

"Sis, you know the neighbors are going to call the cops agai- What the Hell! Are you blind you dumbass!"

Banging on the walls from both neighbors interrupted the two Dallas Cowboys fans. "Would you two shut the hell up!"

The brother and sister shared a looked before shouting a Sorry. Then promptly went back to yelling as Romo got sacked. Ryan and KayLynn Wilson took after their father in looks and were identical twins, if they had been the same-sex you would never be able to tell a difference between the two. KayLynn, (the oldest by fifteen minutes) had a slight build at 5'6" and waist length brown hair was normally pulled back in a high ponytail and tanned skin from time spent outside. Ryan could pass as his father's clone, almost completely identical if not for a slight scar ( and the fact he thinks the scruffy look is sexy) that passed through his eyebrow, given to him by KayLynn during a spar when they were young. At 6'4", Ryan was also slightly larger than their dear Ol' Dad.

Two pairs of chocolate brown eyes snapped to the door as a knock sounded. The twins shared mischievous grins.

"Looks like our guests finally decided to show up." Ryan stated as he plopped down on the couch. "Don't keep 'em waiting Sis."The older of the two glared before flipping him the bird and heading to the door. She greeted the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with a cocky smirk.

"Remind me to thank Fury for sending our favorite agents to visit! What can I do for you?" Neither Widow or Hawkeye looked surprised that the oldest twin was aware they were here.

"Enough with the games Wilson," the Widow stated,"you know why we're here." KayLynn pouted and leaned against the door jam.

"I don't suppose you'll let us finish watching the game, will you?" When both agents glared she sighed," Fine, have it your way."

With a speed normal humans didn't posses she slammed the door, or would have if Hawkeye hadn't rammed his foot against it.

KAYLYNN'S POV

I could feel the adrenaline that raced through my veins in the excitement of the chase. I raced to the living room where Ryan already had both feet out the window on the fire escape with both our packs slung over his shoulder and my sword harness in his hands. I easily slid out the window, just as the Widow reached the couch a small scale explosion went off in the living room, causing both of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s finest to pause, that moment of hesitation allowed me to slammed the window shut and jam it with a throwing knife. I blew Hawkeye a kiss and a wink right before Romanoff shot out the window. I laughed and easily took off up the stairs, overtaking my brother two floors up. Ryan handed me my swords and shrugged off my pack in mid-stride. I slid the harness on my shoulders and slung my pack over my right shoulder, (I'm left-handed while Ryan is right-handed).

"Just like old times eh lil' brother?" I laughed as we bounded the stairs. We could hear the lighter footsteps of Romanoff on the stairs two flights below us, while Hawkeye's heavier ones were missing. Ryan picked up on this aswell.

"Looks like your boy-toy is going to meet us on the roof." I was looking forward to it. We reached the roof and took of for the edge.

Sure enough, Hawkeye was just bursting through the door as I passed by, he reached for me but I easily spun out of his arms giving a kick to his side that caused him to stumble and wince.

"Sorry honey!" I shouted over my shoulder," I don't have time to kiss it and make it better but I will next time kay?"

"Wilson!" Hawkeye shouted" Get your ass back here!" Ryan and I shared a look before we jumped off the building and turned as we fell towards the ocean.

"Which one?!"

"Sir, we lost the targets." Coulson sighed," again."

* * *

Hey guys! Hope y'all like this story! I've had it in my head since I watched Hulk vs Wolverine.

Review or I'll sick the twins on you! Jk..maybe


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 of Twin Blades is up!**

**I do not own Avengers or Deadpool**

**Rated M for language**

* * *

**_Stuttgart, Germany_**

A woman wearing a black halter dress that extended to her mid-thigh, tottered drunkenly on silver heels, waiting impatiently for her companion to unlock the door to the penthouse.

"Hurry up!" She giggled as she stumbled over her feet, leaning on her escort. Richard Faust was known for slipping drugs in young women's drinks and selling them on the black market. Faust owned one of the largest wineries in Germany (mostly as a cover up of course), and was damn near untouchable... Until tonight.

"Patience, sweetheart." Faust was by no means a looker, at 40 he had thinning black hair, a pot belly and frankly smelled like beer, constantly. The woman fiddled with her long hair, pulled back in a high ponytail with slight curls and glanced at the clutch in her hand, a slight smirk lit up her face but disappeared before Faust saw it. Faust finally pulled te key out of his pocket and the drunk woman to his side, fondling her backside as he pushed open the door, causing her to giggle.

Both parties headed to the livingroom, where Faust opened bottle of champagne and poured it into a flute. He turned to the woman with a smirk

"Strip" he told her. With a smirk of her own she sashayed over to him and grabbed the flute before draining it in one shot. She set the flute on the table and shoved her companion on the couch.

"Ooh, you're a dominant bitch, are you?" The woman's smirk grew as she reached to unzip the back of her dress.

_Might have to keep- _Richard Faust was unable to finish that thought due to the slashed throat he now sported. The woman had pulled a blade from the sheath it rested in on her back after she had unzipped her dress, killing him had been a simple matter. A radio crackled to life in her earrings.

_"Damn Sis, not even gonna let the guy get lucky before you killed him?" _KayLynn gave a very unladylike snort.

"The bastards lucky I didn't cut his hands off first." I grumbled. "Where did you put my clothes?"

_"Behind the couch." _I could hear the 'duh' without having to hear him say it.

"Oh, yeah. Because that is definitely not the first place someone will look!" I shot back. "Fucking brat."

_"Fifteen minutes, man!"_

"Still counts!"

_"Does not!"_

"Does too!"

_"Not!"_

"Does!"

_"Not!" _

"Not" I smirked.

"_Does!... dammit! Every fucking time!" _I laughed hysterically. I threw my clutch/wallet on the couch so the gun emblem etched on the front showed.

"I can't believe I'm related to a moron!"

_"Shut the fuck up- Hey, who hell are you?!" _I listened to Ryan talk to as I suited up. I wore a red cropped tank top with black mesh across the top area, a pair of light bootcut jeans, and brown sturdy boots. I wore a pair of fingerless gloves that laced and extended to my elbows. A few extras had been added to my gloves; a blade that ejected as well as metal plating that served as brass knuckles. A knife was hidden in each as well. Finally, I threw on my hat of the day: a fedora! Woot, gonna go Godfather on you assholes!

"Who are you talking to?" I asked as I started to put away the various explosives, knives, guns, and my chimichangas...

"What?! It was all my old man fed us when we were little. You got something to say reader, huh?!"

Lastly I slipped on my harness for my katanas and proceeded to wonder who the fuck was crazy enough to climb the radio tower with my brother.

"Who is it dumbass?" I asked as I slipped out the window and dropped the three stories to the ground.

_"No clue, some guy heading to a viking convention. Hey, dude you really should think about not seeing the fashion police because they would have you arrested on sight."_ I rolled my eyes at my brothers poor humor and ran to the tower. I heard another voice- the strangers; over the radio, he sounded like a smooth talker from here!

"_Yes well, they wouldn't be the only ones. I was hoping to acquire both of your"_ he paused, and I picked up speed, sensing the threat this man posed to my little brother, "_however the younger brute will have to do."_

_"What the hell are you talking about, psycho? And I thought our dad was nuts. Dude, don't point you little toothpick at me unless you want to lose your hand. Hey, hey!" _

"Ryan?! Hang on bro, I'm almost there!" I could hear metal clashing as Ryan defended against his opponent. The tower came into view, I ran harder.

_Hang on little brother! _

_"__What?What the hell man? A fucking clone?! Seriously?! AH! Fuck, that tingled man! What did you just do?!"_

"Ry! Ryan! What's going on?!" I reached the tower and bean quickly leaping up it.

_"Please forgive me Miss Wilson, but I only had time to play with one of you. I will be sure to return your brother...later." _Dread pooled (Hah, Dreadpool! Get it?!...fine) in my stomach as the strangers silver-tongue came over the radio.

"You son of a taco making whore! When I get up there I'm goin-" He cut me off.

_"Miss Wilson, I quite enjoyed our little chat. We must be off now however, you see your brother is currently being controlled by me."_

"Wait!" At first I thought they were already gone but the strangers' voice crackled with impatience

_"Yes?"_

"What's your name so I know what to carve on your headstone." I growled. He had the audacity to laugh.

_"Loki."_ I jumped onto the top of the tower right as a familiar light signaled Ryan was teleporting. I saw the stranger was a pale man with long black air and unnatural green eyes. He smirked and vanished with my little brother.

"RYAN!" I pounded my hand into the tower in frustration before I stood and surveyed Stuttgart for a familiar blue light. I never found it but I did see a SHIELD quinjet fly by, as well as Ironman.

_What is SHIELD and Stark doing her-_ Then it hit me: Loki!

"Time to go pay Fury a visit" The next time the quinjet flew by I hitched a ride.

* * *

...This is gonna sound really sad, but I just realized I named Ryan, well, Ryan. And Ryan Reynolds plays Deadpool in Orgins... So I decided for the scruffy Hannibal look so it wouldn't feel like a younger version so much.

Review!


End file.
